


Delusional John Winchester

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter Life, John Winchester doesn't realize he is not a good father, Other, the archangels are human in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: John is on a hunt without his boys. It's a shame, for once there are other kids in the motel he stays at. Sam and Dean could have made some friends. Or not... There is something odd about those kids.UPDATE : chapter 2 is about what happens to the children after they left the motel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

John should have brought his boys with him this time. They are with Pastor Jim, but for once if he had brought them, the boys could have made some friends. This time there are other children in the ratty motel he stays at.

Forget that, this kids are nightmares. Mostly the two bigger ones. They never stop fighting. The two others are alright.

Nope, the younger one has a sick sense of humor. There is something twisted in that boy. The older one apologized for his young brother. Good kid. But if he could just shut up and stop arguing with the blond one, it would be great. John has some researches to do and they never stop yelling at each other. Walls are thin here.

Do those kids go to school?

It’s been more than a week and John has seen no adult. Where are their parents? Nobody seems to find it weird. There are four kids alone in a shitty motel and nobody cares.

John starts to have doubts about them. They act strange. Particularly the two olders. The youngers go to school, he followed them a morning to make sure. But he thinks he saw the big brother survey him as he did. From that moment, the youngers never stay alone. At least one of the oldest is always watching over them.

John thinks they survey him. He doesn’t like it. Especially the blond one. There is something weird with that boy. Something that creeps along his spine when he sees him. It’s only a teenage boy around Sam’s age, but John wouldn’t like to cross his path in a dark alley. Not that he is afraid, but this guy is totally the type to stab you in the back.

John has no more doubts. This kids are hunter’s children. John had knocked on their door and the little girl opened… With a shotgun in her tiny hands. And he thought she was the quiet one. It’s so dangerous to give a gun to a child this young. What do their parents have in mind?

And where are they? It’s been weeks since John arrived and he always saw nothing about adults.

The two teenagers are fighting again. John puts an ear on the wall and listen to them. The walls are thin, it’s easy to hear them.

How could John have been bothered by it? It’s just sad. They are arguing about things they shouldn’t have to worry about. One voice (it’s the dark haired one, John thinks) asks the other to bring the children somewhere tomorrow. The other can’t, he has schoolwork to do, his teacher is mad because he didn’t do it last week. The other says it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t complete his assignment for school. They will move in another city soon anyway. The blond one barks back that his grades are important too. The other puts an end to the discussion by saying he had to find a job so they can eat and therefore he can’t take the two youngers to their activities anymore. The blond one stays quiet. End of the fight.

It’s the middle of the night and the creepy one is smoking in front of John’s motel room. What the fuck with this one? How his father can allow a boy so young to smoke?

His big brother comes with him. They speak, but they don’t scream for once. The blond one asks if the other one was able to reach “him” on the phone. No, he couldn’t.

“Admit it, he is dead this time. The old man was killed by some random… Thing. Or a monster finally ate him. He is rotting somewhere. It’s has been two months now that we have no news from him”.

The other doesn’t answer.

“What are we gonna do?”

No answer as well.

The next day, when John wakes up, they are gone. They didn’t pay their motel room, they just vanished.

John wonders if he should have done something. Maybe he should have took them to Pastor Jim or Bobby? But he is sure, those kids would have never accepted his help anyway. They were too distrustful about him.

At least, Sam and Dean are better raised than that. His boys go to school in each city they stay. His boys always eat their fill. His boys never yell. His boys never have to manage on their own. His boys never worry about him. His boys never wonder if he is dead. Sam and Dean are happy.

John ganks the ghost he came for and goes back to them.

For a moment, the four kids of the motel are on his mind. He speaks about them to other hunters he knows, asks around if someone knows them. Nobody ever heard of them.

John forgets about them. He has others worries to take care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the four children after they left the motel.

Their main worry is money. For the rest, they learnt long time ago how to keep low profile and how to take care of themselves on their own.

They move to another city where nobody knows them. The oldest do everything they can to give the youngest the most normal life they can. Michael looks old enough to find a job. He takes whatever he can find. However, Lucifer looks too young to be employed. But they need money, so Lucifer disappears every morning after he has taken his young siblings to school, and comes back home every night with money. Michael prefers not to ask how he gets it. Lucifer prefers not to have to answer that question. Michael pretends not to see the bruises on his brother’s body.

They manage to make it works for several months. And then it happens. They never considered to take on the hunter life. But you can’t just quit it. This way of life doesn’t let you quit.

One day, monsters come for them. Michael and Lucifer aren’t home yet. When they arrive, Raphaelle is dead and Gabriel is missing. They aren’t prepared for this. Michael has been on hunts with their father several times, Lucifer barely a couple of times. They go unprepared with the only focus to save their little brother. It goes very bad very quick. All they can do is run with the hope to survive.

Michael thinks his brothers are on his trail. But when he stops and turns, they aren’t here. They couldn’t follow.

Michael is unable to find them another time no matter what he tries. He has nobody to help him. He doesn’t know what to do.

Lucifer reappears several days later. Covered in gore and holding their little brother’s body tight  in his arms. Gabriel is long dead. Lucifer will never be the same after that.

Michael will never know what happened. But the monsters, whatever they could have been, never come back for them. He thinks Lucifer took care of them on his own.

Lucifer has turned crazy. Most of the time, he thinks he is a demon. He is dangerous. For himself. He thinks he has super strength and he is invulnerable. He is not. He hurts himself often and Michael has to calm him down and fix him.

But the hardest is not to take care of him when he is delirious. The hardest is when Lucifer is back to himself, because during this times he cries and screams in pain. Not physical pain, psychological pain. In this moments, Michael can’t help him anymore. Michael doesn’t know what to do when his little brother begs him to kill him.

Michael can’t work anymore. He can’t leave Lucifer’s side. Not even for a minute. Michael is too afraid that he kills himself. He loses his job and he loses the home they live in because he can’t pay for it anymore and the neighbors complain about Lucifer’s cries. He lives to take care of his brother now. The only one he has left. The only family that remains to him.

One day, Lucifer manages to hurt himself again. Badly. Michael can’t take it anymore and this time he has not the strength to refuse his little brother’s pleas to let him die. Michael breaks. Michael surrenders. He doesn’t take Lucifer to hospital. He doesn’t patch him up the best he can. Michael just holds him in his arms and watches the light fades away in his brother’s eyes. He stays all night in the dark, holding a lifeless body in his arms, seated on a pool of blood.

In the morning, Michael shakes himself and forces himself to stand up. He gives hunter funerals to his brother. Because Lucifer deserves it. But mainly because he is afraid his brother could come back as a ghost. It’s the third time he has to do it.

When the fire is strong enough, Michael walks in the furnace. He tries to not feel the flames eat his flesh but he is not tough enough to pretend. Michael fires quickly with the gun his father gave him a long time ago. It was to protect his younger siblings. He couldn’t do that. Instead Michael blows his head out with the relief to end the madness his life has been.

They won’t be missed. Nobody will mourn them. Nobody cares. Nobody will ever know.


End file.
